Birthday Present in Bed
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori gives Honoka her birthday present first thing in the morning when her wife opens her eyes. (Rated T for making out in bed)


Birthday Present in Bed

Summary: Kotori gives Honoka her birthday present first thing in the morning when her wife opens her eyes.

 **Author Notes**

 **Hehe. :'3 I decided to write a HonoKoto fluff story for Honoka's birthday since there isn't any. And that's just not right! -chuckles-**

 **May you enjoy~ X'D**

Kotori could tell she was waking up, and the sun probably was not out yet as she naturally woke early.

Opting to not open her eyes to greet the day right away, the ash-brunette shuffled closer to the body of warmth on her right – nestling the resting arm of the gingerhead that slept beside her between her chest.

"Mm...Honoka-chan is so warm..."

Kotori mumbled as she pressed her nose towards her sleeping wife's shoulder, taking a whiff of strawberry and bread mix that never failed to help her relax.

It didn't take long for the ash-brunette to fall asleep again, and the next time she felt herself waking up, she could feel a hint of sunlight requesting entry pass her eyelids.

Amber eyes peeked open as Kotori slowly adjusted to the morning light, a smile danced on her lips as the sight of yesterday, today and the following days to come entered her vision – her wife's peaceful slumbering face.

Her wife had also moved in her sleep as the gingerhead was now facing Kotori more.

Kotori's lips pulled higher as she pushed herself higher to reach Honoka's head.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan." Kotori cooed and left a chaste kiss on the baker's cheek.

The ash-brunette adjusted into a comfortable position of propping herself up with her left elbow as she gazed lovingly at her wife, observing the soft snores and slow breathing, slowly transition to slightly quicker ones as the gingerhead stirred awake.

It was an endearing and interesting morning experience to watch Honoka's eyes slowly opened to a squint, a tiny pout forming as the gingerhead was sure to be wishing for more sleep, and the cheesy but magical moment of when eyes meet and the pout will morph into a wide smile just for Kotori.

"Good morning, my love."

Honoka greeted; despite barely being awake for a minute, mirth flood the ginger's sky blue eyes and her smile curved into a cheeky one.

Kotori giggles. "Someone is a flirt so early in the morning today~"

"Well, it's a special day today right? Not that I remember why." A soft chuckle bubbled out of Honoka.

"Mm, it's your birthday today, Honoka-chan." Kotori leaned in to give the gingerhead another light kiss on her other cheek. "Happy birthday, Honoka-chan."

"Not mouth to mouth?" Honoka asked with a huge smile on.

Kotori shook her head as she got into a kneeling position on the bed.

"Aww~ I wonder what Kotori-chan got for me this year! I remember Kotori-chan woke early and prepared me a breakfast feast last year~ Mm~" Honoka's mouth watered at the memory as her hands went to her stomach just from the delicious memory.

Kotori giggled and moved closer to Honoka. "I thought you might like your birthday present from the moment you wake up this year~"

"Mm~? What is it?" Honoka's eyes flew open as she looked over to her wife; child-like excitement in her tone.

Kotori smiled coyly. "Why don't you take a guess~? Honoka-chan~"

"Ehh~ Mm~~" Honoka moved a hand to her lips as she put on a thinking expression. "Mm..~ I'm not sure, Kotori-chan... Is it food?"

Kotori chuckles and took Honoka's right hand and placed it outstretch.

"Kotori-chan?"

The designer housewife leaned closer to her wife's ear and whispered in a sultry tone. "I'm your present, Honoka-chan~"

The gingerhead gulped audibly. "You mean..?"

Kotori kept a suggestive smile on as she lay back down beside the gingerhead, on Honoka's arm she strategically placed earlier.

Honoka smiled widely and rolled over to her right, putting her left hand on her wife's addictive and soft waist, promptly pulling the smiling ash-brunette closer to her.

The now excited gingerhead leaned her head in to meet the ash-brunette halfway; their partially open lips meeting to give each other their first deep kiss this lovely morning.

"Mm~" Kotori sounded her pleasure.

"Kotori-chan..." Honoka mewed for more in between short intakes of air.

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori didn't know when, but her hands had found it's way around her wife's waist and she was pressing herself as close as she could to the gingerhead.

Honoka was being more greedy than usual as she buried her hand in the ash-brunette's silky tresses while pushing Kotori's head higher, proceeding to slip her tongue into Kotori's mouth.

"Mm!" Amber eyes half opened to seek out the expression of her passionate lover; seeing the desire to French kiss in Honoka's hungry sapphire, Kotori sucked on the ginger's tongue, eliciting a loud moan before letting her tongue dance with her wife's.

When the two were done with their passionate make out session, Honoka had found her way on top of Kotori, and they were both panting, catching their breaths.

"I love my birthday present." Honoka grinned down at her wife's current state – messy hair, flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes, parted and reddened lips, and the ash-brunette was still breathing quite heavily.

Honoka nuzzled their noses together to show how she loves small display of affection too. "I love Kotori-chan."

Kotori lets out an airy laugh, lifting her hands to wrap them around the gingerhead's neck. "I love you, Honoka-chan..."

Honoka smiled broadly before lowering herself to snuggle into the crook of her wife's neck.

"Mm~ so comfortable~"

Kotori gently brushed the soft orange-brown tresses of her wife that has grown over the years with her fingers. "I'll let you sleep in more for today, Honoka-chan... That was your birthday gift actually."

Honoka hummed softly still resting snugly in Kotori's sexy nape.

"Sleep in more with Kotori-chan."

Kotori smiled against Honoka's head. "Mmph~"

Five? Ten? Maybe half an hour had passed before Honoka slid off her wife and pulled Kotori closer as they hugged each other, side by side this time.

"Good night, Kotori-chan..."

Kotori pecked Honoka's lips lightly. "Good night, Honoka-chan..."

And the rest of the morning, and well into the afternoon, Honoka spent her birthday where everything is right; with her very soft, very warm and very sexy wife in bed – sleeping.

 **Author Notes**

 **Happy Birthday Honoka! Again! X'D**

 **Ahh~ Married life HonoKoto fluff is awesome~ and well I don't even know how the snuggling I intended evolve into a hot make out session! -chuckles- :'3**

 **But Honoka loves every moment of it. :'D Kotori too~**

 **Leave a comment if you like! X'D (Honoka and Kotori will look at it after they wake~)**


End file.
